


Promise

by Neoneiri



Series: Yookim shots [5]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri
Summary: "Hyung, do you remember that promise you made to me a few months ago?" "Of course I do. I knew that this day would come, and I am ready to give myself to you Jongkook."Takes place after the SBS show awards.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: Yookim shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823
Kudos: 8





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a fic after the SBS show awards. Congratulations Kim Jongkook!

"Hyung, do you remember that promise you made to me a few months ago?" The quiet, sweet voice coming from the doorway made Jae Suk jump in surprise as he turned to look at the person talking to him. Kim Jongkook stood there with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway as he stared at the older man. They stared at each other's eyes, and after a comfortable silence Jae Suk stood up from the couch and slowly approached him. He stood close to him, slowly raising a hand and caressing the strong cheekbone of his dongsaeng. "Of course I do. I knew that this day would come, and I am ready to give myself to you Jongkook." Jongkook smiled at the words, taking him in his arms and claiming the soft red lips in a kiss. 

They continued kissing, caressing each other's skin as they slowly made their way to the bed sitted in the middle of the hotel room. They parted their lips, and Jae Suk moved his head to the side to allow Jongkook to kiss and mark the pale skin of his neck. He moaned softly as he felt him graze his teeth over the sensitive spot, licking and biting at it to make apparent marks appear. Jongkook softly pushed Jae Suk to the bed, climbing over him and kissing him again. He tried opening the white button up shirt, but Jae Suk broke the kiss and stopped his hands. 

"W-wait Jongkook-a..." Jongkook looked down at him in confusion, watching as he shyly averted his eyes and softly bit his lip. "Tonight was very special to me Jongkook. I-I've had a feeling that you would win today, and I was extremely happy when I got to announce your name in front of everyone. W-when I made the promise of accepting your love and...giving myself to you, I knew that it would happen. At first I thought it was a joke, but you've worked so hard and proved me wrong. I-I want to give everything of me to you tonight. I want to make this special for you. W-will you allow me to give you a present?" Jae Suk looked at him in the eyes, nervously waiting for a response.

Jongkook slowly nodded, standing up and allowing his hyung to stand up and do what he wanted. Jae Suk made him sit on the edge of the bed, and after a few moments of hesitation he kneeled down between his legs, making quick work of Jongkooks belt. Jongkook looked down at him surprised, watching as his hyung took his hardened cock in his hands and nervously began to stroke it. He hissed at the unexpected friction, closing his eyes and feeling each pull made to his erection. The warm touch of his hyung's hand working on him made him moan in pleasure. The slender fingers shyly moved about his length, rubbing and teasing at his sensitive head. 

It felt like heaven. He had imagined this many times, dreaming of pale skin, slim limbs, and dark hair pressed against his strong body, just to he wake up in a sweaty, sticky mess with a massive hard on. He had never thought it would happen, but now this was a dream come true. Jongkook sighed contently and reached down to cup the hand working on him. He is startled by the warm feeling of a wet tongue lapping at his aching tip. He looked down at the man shyly lapping at his cock, and his desire for him grew. 

Jae Suk sucked gently at the tip, softly kissing it and taking his time to map out what he was doing. He did this for a few seconds, then he took the hard length between his lips, swirling his tongue and moistening what he could. He bobbed his head sloppily, and Jongkook threw his head back, holding onto the dark soft locks and thrusting further into the warm heat. Jae Suk gagged at the harsh treatment and quickly drew back, coughing and gasping for air as tears ran down his cheeks. "Hyung, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Jongkook looked worriedly at him, and after a few seconds Jae Suk looked up, smiling as he continued to gasp for air. "Don't worry. I haven't done this before, so it took me by surprise." He grabbed the harden prick again, massaging it and focusing again. "It's a lot more different from what I watched. Sorry for my inexperienced Kook Jong..." Jongkook stopped his motions. "You don't have to do this hyung." Jae Suk looked at him, and closing his eyes he neared the heated tip. "I want to."

He took the erection once more in his mouth, humming and sending vibrations down the length. Jongkook once again lost himself in the intense pleasure, enjoying the feeling of the soft mouth on him as his desire grew more. Jae Suk carefully bobbed his head, taking in more of him. Jongkook softly thrusted his hips, taking care to not hurt his hyung again. He watches with half lidded eyes as Jae Suk focuses on him even more. His abdomen tightened more, and with a quiet gasp he came inside the warm mouth, grasping a bit hard on the dark hair and forcing Jae Suk to take his spill. He watched in a haze as the object of his desires sloppily swallowed his shot, a few drops slipping past and dripping down his chin. 

After a few seconds Jongkook finally let go of his head, allowing him to pull away and breathe. Jae Suk sat on the floor, looking away as he continued to gasp for air. He squirmed uncomfortably for a bit, and Jongkook took notice of the slight bulge in his hyungs pants. He didn't reach release. How selfish of me. Jongkook stood up and helped him get up, pushing him to the bed. "You said you wanted to make this night special for me, right hyung?" Jae Suk nodded as he watched Jongkook sit down on the bed next to him. Jongkook raised his hand and softly caressed it up the slim thighs, missing just the aching area and moving up the still clothed chest.

"I want you to touch yourself for me. Undress and lay down on the bed while you pleasure yourself. I want to watch." He took his glasses off and put them on the night table, leaning over to passionately kiss him once more. They remained like that for a while, until Jongkook separated. "Come on hyung, don't be shy," he whispered against the red lips. Jae Suk dazedly began to undress, sighing against Jongkook's lips as he lifted his hips to remove his pants. Jongkook separated and with hungry eyes he watched the nude pale form of his hyung laying in the middle of the white sheets. 

Jae Suk shyly moved his own hands against his skin, tweaking one of his nipples as his other hand softly cupped his neglected erection. He closed his eyes at the feeling, and with a shaky breath he began to work on himself under the hungry gaze of Kim Jongkook. His hand moved slowly up and down, pressing rhythmically. Jongkook continued looking down at him, watching his hyung trembled in pleasure as soft whimpers left his red, swollen lips. The craving for him quickly grew, and Jongkook felt himself harden again.

"Oh wow," he whispers as he begins to get rid of his suit, never letting his gaze drift away from the intoxicating sight. He watches as his hyung plays with his slit, moving his thumb against it as his palm rubs the rest. He sits near the laying form, and whispers to him “Can I touch you?” Jae suk slightly opens his eyes and nods, moving his hands away and giving access to his body. 

Jongkook softly traces his fingers along the soft, pale skin. He grazed his fingers across the pink perk nub, watching as Jae Suk arched against the touch. He continued moving his hand down the toned abdomen, and just as he grasps his member he takes his lips in his. He moves his lips against his in time to the pulls to Jae Suk’s member, feeling him squirm against him. He teases, moving his lips across the neck and down his chest. Jongkook slightly opens his mouth and licks at the nubs, making Jae Suk moan lewdly. He grazes his teeth against it, and applies more pressure to his hyungs aching cock. 

“P-please...” Jae Suk whimpers nearly at his limit. Jongkook stares down at him, slowing his hand movements. “What do you want hyung?” Jae Suk only closes his eyes and throws his head back, close to release. Jongkook stops his motions and Jae Suk whines at the loss of contact. “Tell me what you want hyung.” He waits for a response, and after slight hesitation Jae Suk shyly speaks. “I-I want you to-to make me c-cum.” Jongkook roughly took his lips again, plunging his tongue in as he reached over to the nightstand to search for something. Once he got the small bottle he separated, moving himself in between Jae Suk’s legs. 

Jongkook lathered up his fingers thoroughly, slowly reaching down and prodding his finger against the twitching hole. Jae Suk scrunched his face in pain at the intrusion. He moved the finger inside of him, then carefully added another one in. Jae Suk’s breath became labored as he teased him open, reaching deep within him and hitting a bundle of nerves. 

He watched aroused as his ministrations made Jae Suk gasp loudly. He clutched his arms painfully, and Jongkook added a third digit. Jae Suk bit his lip, blushing madly at the immense pleasure he was feeling. He could feel himself being stretched out, and Jongkook whispering in his ear about how beautiful he looked made him even more embarrassed. 

“Hyung~” Jongkook mewled as he took the fingers out of him. He began to slather himself up, and sat down, motioning for his hyung to come up. “I want you to ride me.” He leaned against the headboard, stroking his slick member as he waited for his hyung. Jae Suk shyly looked at Jongkook’s prick, and with soft movements he approached, parting his thighs and allowing Jongkook to guide him. Jongkook lifted his hips, guiding himself inside and lowering him softly. Both groaned at the feeling, Jae Suk shutting his eyes and hissing at the slight burn, and Jongkook tightened his hold on the slim waist at the feeling of the tight warm walls of his hyung sucking him in. 

He bucked his hips after a while, leaning his head against Jae Suk’s neck and collar and biting at it. He brought his hips down, plunging deeper into him. Jae Suk dug his nails into strong shoulders, moaning at the amazing friction. Both moved their hips in a rhythm, Jongkook hitting his prostate making him clench even more around him. 

“Fuck hyung...” he hissed against his ear, snapping his hips harder as he felt Jae Suk grinding down on him. He quickly pushed him down and took him like that, raising his leg unto his shoulder and snapping his hips faster against him. 

“Annngh, Kook Jong, f-faster, please!” Jongkook obliged, his movements becoming erratic as he moved harshly against his hyung’s straining body. He grasped Jae Suk’s erection and jerked him off in time to his thrusts. Jae Suk became a moaning mess underneath him, groaning his name loudly when Jongkook fisted him faster. He soon came, spilling against his abdomen and pulling Jongkook deeper within him. Jongkook thrusted a few more times, then came deep within him. 

They laid still for what felt like an eternity, their pants of exhaustion being the only noise in the dark hotel room. Jongkook buried his face in the crook of Jae Suk’s neck, laughing softly while kissing at the skin. 

“Are you laughing at me Jongkook-a?” Jae Suk asked while playing with the soft brown hair of the man above him. Jongkook shook his head, leaning up and softly pecking his lips. “No hyung, I was just thinking about tonight. I was very surprised when you called out my name for the award. All I could think about was what we talked about before it. But you finally accepted me hyung, you noticed how hard I worked just to make it come true! I am so happy hyung! I really do love you...” 

Jae Suk looked at him tenderly, pecking his lips as he felt himself being embraced. “Sorry for not believing you before. I...I thought you were joking, and it hurt because I thought you were just playing with my feelings. When you said that you would win the daesang as a show of your feelings for me I-I couldn’t believe it. So I promised to give myself to you if it were to happen. I didn’t think it would. After a few months I came to realize it, and I mean it Jongkook. I am completely yours. I love you.” Jongkook leaned down and stoled a kiss from his lover, both sighing happily as they thought of their future, together.


End file.
